At the Heart of it All
by DreamingToThis
Summary: ~H/D slashiness!!~ Due to an unexpected invitation at the end of his 6th year, Draco visits a friend over the summer and sees what Harry's home life is really like.
1. Chapter I

_Disclaimer:  Ya'll should know this routine by now.  Not mine.  'Cept for Tori.  Good?  Good._

_Warning:  Slashiness will ensue.  Don't like?  Don't read.  Simple enough._

_Thanx__:  Mucho thank you's to Andrea a.k.a. HeartoftheDragon just for being absolutely wonderful.  And all ya'll better go check her stuff out, got it?_

**Chapter 1**

Draco sighed and glanced at the room.  It was completely devoid of the signs of living he was so used to:  photos that seemed to number in the hundreds, the gaudy clock that used to stand in the corner, the clothes usually strewn from wall to wall.  "I can't believe you're actually graduating."

                The girl turned and smiled at him.  "I still can't believe you're taller than me.  Or that I'm graduating.  Both concepts are fairly hard to grasp, despite the fact that I've had all year to deal with them."  Even this playful teasing couldn't make Draco any happier.  "Oh, come on, Draco!  It's not like I'm leaving you forever or anything.  You could even come visit me over the summer," she offered.

                "Me?  Visit the muggle world?  Where has all your common sense gone?  My father would kill me!" Draco protested.  A mischievous sparkle gleamed in the girl's light green eyes.  "Oh, no, Tori.  I do **not like that look.  That look means major trouble.  Usually more for me."**

                Victoria rolled her eyes.  "Would you relax?  I was just thinking that it's time you maybe started breaking away from your father.  Besides, he doesn't even have to know."  She giggled conspiratorially even though Draco was looking distinctly non-conspiratory.  "You're 17, Draco.  It's time you took your life into your own hands."

                "You're 17, and you're still living with your parents," he retorted.  He looked absolutely smug in the knowledge that his point was indisputable.  His smirk said it all.

                Then, Tori opened her mouth and ruined it.  "My parents aren't trying to turn me evil.  Plus, I'm not legal in the muggle world for another month and 17 days, and my parents won't accept that I'm officially an adult as far as the wizarding world is concerned."

                Draco sighed again, falling back into his stupor.  "I won't have any intelligent conversation next year.  If I rebel against my father like I know I should this summer, I won't have anyone next year."  He dropped despondently onto Tori's bed.  "Being alone is not something I'm used to."

                She sat next to him and looped an arm around his shoulders.  "Well, then.  You'll just have to hook up with that special someone, and let him be your constant companion.  Then you won't be alone, and I won't have to worry about you.  I'd know he would take care of you."

                "Oh, hell no.  Tori, I believe you are completely delusional today.  It's all that graduation crap going to your head.  No matter how much I change this summer, that 'special someone' will never want me of all people."  Draco looked vaguely depressed but hid it well.

                Tori, on the other hand, was looking happy to the point of being completely giddy.  "Aw, you never know.  Just give it some time.  And come visit me this summer."  She turned on her best 'innocent little angel' face and looked pleadingly at him.  When he didn't respond immediately, she began to whimper pathetically.

                "Okay, okay!  I give up."  He tried his best to hide his smile behind a stern yet defeated tone.  Tori simply smiled and scribbled down her address.  "39 Chestnut Court.  Little Whinging, Surrey.  Great.  When do you want me there?"

                "I don't know.  When can you get away from Hell House?"

                Draco thought for a few moments before replying.  "Let's go with July 25.  That'll give me enough time to get home, come up with a logical cover story, ask my parents, then convince my parents."  The excitement of getting away from home for the summer shone through his hesitation.  Tori nodded her agreement and continued packing.

►◄►◄►◄

                July 25 couldn't arrive quickly enough for Draco.  Home had never been a particular favorite of his, but it became even more unbearable once he knew there was someplace else he could be.  And he couldn't lie to himself, living in the muggle world for the rest of the summer semi-intrigued him.  Though Tori could never know that.

                So, with all the constant waiting-for-the-day, Draco could hardly believe when it finally arrived.  He waited until the agreed-upon time then flooed directly into Tori's living room.  "Draco!  You're here!"  Before he'd even properly found his ground, the petite witch had thrown her arms around his neck.  "Come on, I've already got one of the guest rooms all ready for you.  You're room is across the hall from mine, 'cause one of the neighbors will be staying right next to me.  He'll be here later today and stay for three weeks, I think Mom said."

                "Tori, calm down.  Must I remind you to breathe?"  He simply smirked when she threw a disgruntled glare his way.  Her incessant babble had taken them all the way to the door of what was to be his room.  He opened the door and set his bags inside before joining Tori in the hall again.  "So, what's the name of this neighbor-boy staying with us?"

                The two had started walking back down stairs.  Tori's step faltered just slightly.  "Well, Draco, that's the thing.  He--"

                "Tori!  Come down now.  Harry's here!" her mother called.  Without waiting for Draco's reply to that statement, Tori latched onto his arm and walked into the living room.  The sight that greeted them was not what Draco had been expecting.

                Granted, his expectations for the Boy Wonder of Hogwarts were fairly high.  Relatives that fawned all over the little celebrity, giving him everything he could ask for before he asked for it.  Family that loved him and praised him, the exact opposite of Draco's home life.  What Draco actually found was a woman who looked suspiciously like a praying mantis, a man easily as wide as he was tall, and a boy no older than Draco who should have been in the circus as the fattest being ever to walk the face of the planet.  And the great Boy-Who-Lived, standing meekly behind them all.

                The bug-woman was speaking apologetically to Tori's mother.  "We are terribly sorry to ask you to take such a burden on.  But of course, we couldn't just leave the boy at our house alone.  Who knows what trouble he might have caused, and Mrs. Figg has of course been ill for so long now."

                "It's not a problem, Mrs. Dursley.  I'm sure Harry will be just fine here."  Tori smiled warmly at the small wizard.  Abnormally small for his age, in Draco's reasoning.  Harry pulled at the collar of his over-sized shirt self-consciously, revealing scratches along his throat and dark bruises around his skinny wrists.  Draco shot a concerned, questioning look at Tori who discreetly shook her head.

                Draco tuned into the conversation again just as Harry's uncle dragged him into a more deserted corner of the room.  The blond immediately focused his attention there.  "I'm warning you, boy.  If we get one word about anything out of the ordinary, you will be locked in that cupboard for the rest of your miserable existence.  Understand?"  Vernon waited for the quiet 'yes, sir' before the two joined the group again.

                Draco felt a sudden rush of protectiveness towards Harry.  He didn't understand how anyone could treat family so horribly.  Even his own simply ignored each other at the worst of times.  It was unheard of in his world for civilized people to resort to physical violence.  And that's when the teen-aged wizard understood.  This was exactly why Tori had so desperately wanted him here this summer.

_To be continued…_

_And in the meantime, REVIEW!  Pretty please?_


	2. Chapter II

_A.N.-  Oh.  My.  Lord.  Do ya'll realize that you totally ROCK!!  *grins*  I have 24 reviews.  I think that's more than all my other stories combined!!  I was thisclose to fainting, let me tell ya.  And I was so glad no body hated Tori.  Original characters in this fandom always seem to get bashed as Mary Sues, so I'm really happy none of you thought she was._

_Thank You's- To my lovely, beautiful, near-god-status reviewers:  shades of grey, Carolina Riddle, Lotr and H.P fan, Deity, Esaema, Kelly, hannya, Di-chan, Kitty, Keiyuki, Lego(Chibicarla), leia3000, Dala, schulyr, Fanny chan, Avalon Princess, Phoenix353, Slashybubble. Aspara, and AleciaFelton.  And the couple of no-name reviews I got._

_Worships- Andrea, of course.  I don't know what I'd do without you!  Thank you a billion times over(thus the worship status) for encouraging me all the way._

_Onwards!_

****

**Chapter 2**

                The Dursleys left shortly after with more warning glares shot in Harry's general direction.  Tori was about to offer help with his bags, when both her and Draco realized there was only a single duffle bag.  Harry shifted uncomfortably at their expressions.  "Is it possible for you to show me where I'll be staying?  I'm kind of tired."

                Tori shook herself from her shock and smiled.  "Yeah, sure, Harry.  It's just this way."  She led the way to the room with Harry following her and Draco trailing behind.  From his view point, he couldn't help but notice that Harry was walking with a slight limp, favoring his right leg.  He carried himself in a way that just screamed absolute exhaustion.

                Draco was so lost in his wonderings that he hardly noticed that Tori had shown Harry his room already.  The emerald-eyed wizard was shutting the door behind him when Draco finally took attention.  Tori was simply looking at him with amusement dancing in her eyes.  Without a word, Draco walked into his own room.  There was a slight silence then the sound of another door closing, presumably Tori's.

                It seemed like mere seconds later, but was in actuality at least half an hour according to the clock, that Draco's door slowly inched open.  The blonde teen looked up only to be shocked by the view.  Harry was standing in the doorway, waiting for Draco to make the first verbal move.  Draco was not one to disappoint.  "Something I can help you with, Potter?"

                Harry, for his part, seemed to become even more unsure of what exactly he was doing when he heard Draco actually speak.  "Well I just, I mean, that…"  Draco thought of a million evil comments he could make but kept his mouth shut for civility's sake.  "Never mind.  I don't even know why I came here.  Just forget it."  He turned to walk out, but Draco called out to him.

                "Wait, Pot-- Harry."  The dark-haired boy stopped, but didn't turn to face Draco again.  "Listen, I know we've never been on the best of terms.  And that could possibly be the understatement to bring down all understatements gone before it."  This time Draco was rewarded not only with Harry looking at him but actually almost smiling.  Almost.  "But seeing as we're both friends of Tori's, we might as well try to get along now.  So, for the rest of our time, at least here, I'm Draco and you're Harry.  No families behind it."

                Harry actually did smile at this, though the smile wasn't one Draco was familiar with.  It was laced with sadness and bitterness and memories beyond what most people could stand.  In short, it wasn't really Harry's smile.  But at least it was a smile.  "Well, I'm glad one of us is articulate here.  Thank you…  Draco."  And then it was Draco's turn to smile, something Harry could honestly confess he'd never seen.

                "So, you want to come in and play chess or something?  I believe dear Victoria keeps a supply of both varieties.  Whichever you prefer is fine with me."  Harry looked absolute aghast that he had the opportunity to partake in such a game, let alone with Draco Malfoy of all people.  And Draco took a pointed notice of this.  "Dear Merlin, Harry.  Are you really that deprived that you become absolutely shocked at any kind of real interaction?"

                A furious sort of shame invaded Harry's emerald depths as he broke eye-contact to lock gazes with the floor.  "My home life is not exactly something I like to think about.  And since I'm away from them for the next few weeks, I'm hoping that's a topic we can avoid."  He looked up again, and Draco was shaken at the absolute haunting in his eyes.

                Despite this slight setback, Harry entered the room and closed the door.  After all, he figured it wasn't every day that one got second chances at friendship from Draco Malfoy.  And Draco was at least looking accepting to his terms barring conversation about his so-called family.

                The two wizards were soon comfortably settled into a game of chess.  Wizards' chess to Harry's choosing.  Draco still couldn't help laughing when he found the reason behind that was Harry just did better "when those evil little things are yelling instructions at me."  Even on those grounds, Draco soundly beat Harry the first three games.  Harry might have been Voldemort's number one enemy, but he couldn't play chess for anything.

                After the fourth defeat, Harry threw down his king- despite the piece's greatest protests- in disgust and refused yet another rematch.  Instead of going their separate ways, the two found themselves just talking.  It started out with just harmless chit-chat.  Those issues were soon exhausted, (_A.N.- So good ol' Draco sent them all for a nap. *laughs hysterically while everyone stares* ~ahem~  Yeah, sorry, couldn't resist.  Onwards!) and Draco made a bold move towards more serious subjects.  "I've got a question for you, Harry.  Why do you let everyone believe you lead a golden, charmed life?"_

                Harry sighed then was silent for a long time.  Just when Draco was positive he wasn't going to answer and that it would be a good idea to move on to other subjects, the boy began to talk.  "Well, it's just what they all expect, isn't it?  I wanted to tell someone in first year.  I thought it was a chance to finally get out and away.  Then I kept getting all this Boy-Who-Lived crap, and all anyone saw was how great I was.  Or at least was supposed to be.  How could I tell them and face all that disappointment?"

                A surge of white-hot anger flooded through Draco at those who had forced such a label on Harry which faded as soon as he realized he was a part of the guilty party.  "Damn, Harry, I'm sorry for--"  Harry cut him off with a wave of his hand.  The look in his eyes told Draco that he had never really blamed anyone, despite the fact that he had the perfect right to blame a whole hell of a lot of people.

                "My turn for a question.  Why have you been such a great prat these last few years when it's obvious by your actions today that you're really not?"

                Draco thought back for a moment to what really started it.  "At first it was because I was just angry.  You know you were the first person I really offered friendship to?  To have it so rejected was humiliating and frustrating and a million other things all at once.  After the anger faded, I figured it was just too late to change the way things were.  Plus I always had Lucius's expectations to live up to."

                Harry accepted this explanation with a silent nod and gentle smile.  It was almost exactly what he had figured, and he told Draco so.  "I thought as much.  Don't look so surprised that I actually thought about it!  There's not much else to do besides think when you're locked in a cupboard for the better part of the summer."  He then winced at the realization of what he'd just divulged.  "Forget I just said that.  Momentary stupidity and all that."

                Thoughts of not letting the issue slip nearly so easily invaded Draco's head but a knock on the door interrupted any action he might have taken.  "As absolutely thrilled I am that neither of you are dead or maimed yet, my mother insists that I break into your bonding for a wonderful, home-cooked dinner," Tori informed them almost gleefully.

                "Tori Elston!  I did not insist you break into anything," Tori's mother then scolded from behind the flame-headed young witch.  To Tori's credit, she did look suitably reprimanded before she shot a devilish smirk at the boys.  "Victoria Annelise!  Stop that grinning and go set the table!"

                A frustrated, how-does-she-do-that roll of the eyes then Tori disappeared out of the doorway again.  The two left in the room shared a look then stood simultaneously, one with the hope that the issue had successfully been avoided and the other with the resolution that the concern wouldn't dissolve nearly so easily.  It would be confronted again, sooner rather than later if Draco had his way.  And when didn't Draco get his way?

_A.N. 2- Okay, Andrea told me that the Harry-Draco friendship moved a bit too fast.  But she also told me that's what made the story good!  I'd really love to hear what ya'll thought, so just let me know, 'kay?_

_Thanx sososososo many times._


	3. Author's Notes

Hey all!  I'm so so happy with all the reviews I got for the second chapter.  Do ya'll even realize how much you rock?!  *grins*  Anywayz, I thought I owed you an explanation for the large amount of down time since my last update.  Putting it quite simply, my computer is the devil.  Seriously.  About three and a half weeks ago, it just went and ate my desktop.  My cursor was fully functional, and I still had my background picture but no actual desktop.  No Start bar, no nothing.  It sucked.  And a fairly in-depth scan of my comp revealed no errors or viruses.  So what in the world happened?  No idea.  But I'm back now, so it's all good.

_And I'm going to take this opportunity to thank all my beautiful reviewers:  Melimoe, Fireangle, Fanny chan, leia3000 _(oh. my. word.  I didn't realize until just now that you're actually in my little notebook I keep to track all my favorite stories and authors.  I love your stories!!), _scholcomp1, aspara, Hannya_ (You too!  ACK!  I love you people!)_, Cliffe, Nabiki, Fate's Child, avalon princess, Phoenix353, Rings of Saturn, Ivy_ (Wow.  I believe I can officially say your review is the most enthusiastic I've ever gotten.  Thank you!!  I was on a review-high for days after getting it.)_, Momo, Random Rapberries, I live with some aliens in Hawaii_ (I love your name!  Can I visit sometime? *smiles* I've always wanted to go to Hawaii…)_, Fyre eye, Sheron, Skyeblade, callas-and-ivy, and Suspect_ (I have bad grammar?  Where?  Tell me, and I'll kill it a horrible death.  Believe me, this has been bugging me since I got your review.)

_Well, I think that's it for now.  My next four chapters, which are written completely, are off with my beta right now.  Hopefully I'll have them up tomorrow for ya'll.  In the meantime, why don't you go check out my other stories (hint hint). *laughs*  Thanx, and luv ya'll muchly!_


	4. Chapter III

_A.N.-  Well, it's finally here… *grins*  And, as it's been so long, I'm gonna be generous and give ya two new chapters!  Well, yeah, anywayz, I'd like to thank my reviewers since my little A.N. last time:  Deity(_just wait for it!  Snogs comin' soon, I promise!_), Bienfoy, ratgirl, and katrina(_I know that, technically, Harry isn't in the cupboard anymore.  But, as it's my story and I'm an evil,evil author, I'm saying the Dursleys moved him back after 5th year.  'Kay?_)_

_Now, go, read, enjoy!  Oh, and as always, mucho thanx to Andrea!  C-ya'll!_

****

**Chapter 3**

_                Whispers invaded his senses, coming from the blackness on every side of him.  They were at first completely unintelligible, making no sense to the hearing sharpened by lack of vision.  Slowly, agonizingly and painfully slowly, they focused into distinct voices and phrases.  An immediate wish for ignorance again accompanied the knowledge of what the voices were truly saying._

_                "…worthless freak…"_

_                "…there is no good and evil, only power…"_

_                "…the losing side…"_

_                And the worst one, above them all.  The one tearing at the mind, causing agony and pain in its own right.  That horrible phrase residing in all these dreams.  It could not be gotten rid of, hidden from, or protected against.  And it tore apart the world every time it was heard.  "Kill the spare."_

_                Then the whispers went silent, and that was the worst part.  This was when the other voice came.  That voice, so achingly familiar and terrifying yet convincing for all its finality.  Because it spoke the same words every time, every meeting, every dream, every memory.  How could it not be believed?  "It's all your fault, Harry."_

                The raven-haired boy shot up in bed, choking back the screams aching to be let loose.  He could not—would not—scream and alert everyone to this distress.  He didn't need or deserve their help with this.  It wasn't until his chest started aching that he realized he was holding his breath in an effort to contain the yells.  Gasps of air relieved the pressure as he brought his knees to his chest and wrapped his skinny arms around them.

                The door was flung open, albeit silently, at that moment.  A frantic Draco was standing there, searching for the source of absolute panic he'd felt just seconds before.  All he could find was Harry huddled on his bed, hardly moved by the sudden intrusion.  But he had noticed it.  "What in the world are you doing, Draco?"

                Realization dropped on the blonde with that comment.  "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"  At Harry's surprised gaze, he continued, "I'm, well, basically a weak empathy.  Only pick up really strong emotions.  And this room was just radiating terror."

                Harry was suitably amazed at the revelation but fought to maintain his indifferent attitude.  "Well, that's really great and all, but you can see that I'm fine.  You can go back to sleep now."

                He received an even greater surprise when Draco let out a light laugh and collapsed on the end of Harry's bed.  "You have got to be kidding me.  After those kinds of feelings?  I don't think I'll be able to sleep a good week at least.  Which makes me wonder how in Merlin's name you've managed to put up with it for two years."

                "One horrifically slow day at a time, believe me.  It was worse, though.  About halfway through this past year, they found a way to- I don't know- block my connection to Voldemort or something like that.  Before that, I had the added joy of knowing exactly what he was doing and to who every minute of every day."  Harry's eyes were staring at something very far away as he spoke.

Draco shuddered at the mere thought of experiencing something like that.  He started to reach out to Harry, to comfort the lost looking teen, then realized exactly what he was doing and withdrew his hand.  To break the somber mood, Draco offered up a suggestion.  "Well, since it seems like neither of us is going to sleep again tonight, what say we continue with- what did Tori call it?- our 'bonding'?"

A small smile broke on Harry's face as he sprawled on the bed opposite Draco in agreement.  "Okay, I've got a question that's been nagging at me.  What exactly are your thoughts and or plans on the Death Eater slash Voldemort side of things?"

It wasn't a completely unexpected question, and Draco broke into a small smile of his own.  "Counter question.  Considering that I'm here of all places for the summer, what do you think they are?"  Harry simply shook his head, telling Draco that he wanted to hear from Draco's own mouth.  "Okay, okay.  I truly think they are all a bunch of idiots.  While I sometimes agree that muggles are almost inferior, I also believe that they are absolutely intriguing."

Harry pondered this for a moment then spoke again.  "I'm going to figure that your father doesn't know you think this way.  So my next question is, what happens when he decides it's time for you to be initiated?  Would it be possible for him to force you?"

"Before I answer that, how did you know about my father?" Draco asked in bewilderment.

"Fourth year.  Third task.  Only one death eater in the circle was addressed by his first name.  Give you three guesses who that was, and the last two don't count."  Harry's voice was broken and detached.  This time, Draco didn't resist the urge to touch him.  He rested his hand on Harry's upper-arm, just long enough to bring him back to the present.

Draco then gave his response to further cement Harry's presence in the here-and-now.  "As soon as we graduate, I'm out of that house.  I've been saving money for years now so I can support myself afterwards.  I've even been toying with the idea of joining the right side, your side.  But that's still a full year away, so I haven't decided anything solid yet."

And so they went, all night back and forth with asking and replying.  Just before dawn, Harry's questions and answers came more and more slowly as he drifted off to sleep.  Draco watched the sleeping form for a few minutes, enjoying the moment.  Then, just as the sun broke over the horizon and peeked through a break in the curtains, Draco also allowed himself to surrender to the arms of sleep.

                Tori was suspiciously pleased with herself all that day.  The self-satisfied grin hardly left her face.  This, to Draco, just screamed 'devious planning'.  And, as soon as they were alone for a moment, he called her on it.  "Okay, Tori, I know you saw us this morning, and I know you've been wanting to play match-maker.  But quit while you're ahead before something really gets screwed up."

                "Oh, but my dear Draco, my nefarious schemes are going along just as I had planned and carefully plotted!  Why should I give that up at such a crucial stage?" she asked mock-innocently before dropping the act and rolling her eyes.  "Seriously, Draco, there's no plotting or match-making going on from my end.  I'm really glad you two are getting along, but I have had absolutely zero to do with it."

                Draco sighed and glared at the girl in complete exasperation.  "I know you haven't done anything, Tori.  Yet.  But those little wheels with the meddling label on them are just spinning in your head.  I know it.  You know it.  Admit defeat, and let it go."

                "I think what it is that you and I both know, Draco, is that I don't admit defeat."  Draco was about to point out that this statement was, in and of itself, an admission that she was up to something, but Tori continued speaking.  "Especially when there's nothing to admit to."

                Draco rolled his eyes but let the issue slip anyway.  Tori would admit to nothing, per usual.  Instead, he moved onto another question that was picking at his brain.  "Tori, you obviously know what those people do to Harry.  Why is he still living with them?"

                The jovial mischief in Tori's eyes faded to a frustrated sadness.  "He won't admit to anything.  It's fairly difficult to help someone who denies he even needs help every step of the way."  She let out a low growl of unadulterated annoyance.  "You wouldn't even believe the number of stairs he's fallen down or doors he's walked into since I've gotten to know him during the summers.  It's unreal!"

                This information didn't sit well in Draco's mind.  He didn't understand why until he thought back on Harry at school.  "Why would he even use those excuses?  We've both seen him at school.  He's not a clumsy person.  He has plenty of faults, but that isn't one of them.  If anything, he's the exact opposite."

                Tori sighed and flopped back into the thick cushions of the couch they were sitting on.  "Gods above, Draco, I know that!  But can you imagine if I went to one of the teachers, or even Dumbledore, and confronted them with this?  'Yeah, professor, he won't admit to anything, so you'll have to do it completely against his will, but…'  They'd want proof, especially as it's Harry, because something about being with blood relatives gives him an added protection against Voldemort.  But what's that gonna do if his relatives kill him first!"

                Tori was almost on the verge of hysterical now, and true to Tori's background, it came through in her voice instead of outward appearance.  She'd only lived in Italy until she was seven, but the accent still came through loud and clear when she was particularly upset.  "Dei sopra {1}, Draco!  I just wish on all the stars that I could help him.  I wish he'd _let someone help him.  Before it's too late."_

{1}=Gods above


	5. Chapter IV

_Disclaimer: (Eh, it's been a while.  I figure one's about due.)  I definitely no own.  Ya still wanna sue?  Go ahead.  You can take my tuition bill, as it's all I have to my name. *innocent smile*_

****

**Chapter 4**

                Draco wasn't fully convinced that he couldn't get Harry to talk about the situation.  He had, after all, gotten somewhere with the cupboard admission.  Harry, on the other hand, was determined not to repeat his accidental confession.  He became a master manipulator of conversation, steering talk carefully away from the danger subjects before anyone was aware of what he was doing.

                Frustration was running rampant on both sides when Draco attempted to approach the topic yet again.  "So, does your family even know your name, or do they just call you 'boy' all the time?" he asked, flipping through a book on Harry's bed.  He wanted to make the conversation seem as nonchalant as possible.

                "Not all the time.  Sometimes it's 'freak'," Harry replied lightly.  Under Draco's reproachful glare, he instantly became more serious.  "I don't know why you're so interested in my home life, anyway.  It's been almost 16 years for me already, and this summer is it.  After graduation, I'm never going back.  Stop trying to make an issue out of it."

                Draco's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.  "How can you _not make an issue out of it?  Damn, Harry, they just walk all over you!"  A silent question in Harry's eyes asked what, exactly, Draco wanted him to do about it, and this further fed Draco's irritation.  "Get angry.  Fight back.  Do __something!"_

                Even in the face of Draco's almost-anger, Harry remained calm and reasonable.  "I've done the anger thing.  Especially right after getting to Hogwarts, seeing how families were _supposed to be.  But I can't live my life being angry all the time.  I wouldn't have the friends or the fun I've had if I was.  As far as fighting back, I can't even ask questions in that house.  I don't even want to think what would happen if I actually dared to stand up for myself."_

                Draco closed his eyes, attempting to calm his mounting temper not only at Harry's stubborn attitude but at the appalling way the boy had been treated.  "So are you at least going to admit they hit you?" he asked, slowly and quietly.  Unfortunately, it was a step too far.

                Harry jumped from the bed, his eyes flashing to an angry jade.  "Fuck, Draco!  Would you just stay out of it?  All I've been getting from you for the last three days is questions about how I live outside of school!  You never cared before this, so just stop.  Just because we're in this house for the next few weeks together and seem to have come to some sort of truce does not mean you can fix me, make it all better."

                Silver-gray eyes widened with shock at Harry's outburst.  "Harry, I never meant-"

                "I don't care what you meant!" Harry cut in.  "I've made it this far just fine on my own.  I don't need your sympathy now.  I don't need the whole 'Look at Harry Potter, who lives in a cupboard and starves more often than not and gets hit if he opens his eyes the wrong way'!"  Tears were building in Harry's eyes, and he paused long enough to repress them.

                Draco, in turn, gasped at the furious confession.  "I know I've never cared before, but you have to admit that circumstances didn't exactly allow for us to get to know each other like that.  And I know now.  You can't tell me to walk away from something like this.  I'm not walking away from you.  I'm here, and I'll wait here until you can tell me the whole truth."

                Silence reigned as Harry tentatively settled back onto the bed, holding tightly onto a pillow for a comfort object.  It took some time, but he did start talking.  "Do you know how terrifying it is to be told when you're five years old that if you ever tell anyone what goes on at home, you'll be killed?  He'll kill you and no one will care because no one likes you and you're a worthless freak anyway.  Would you willingly tell anyone anything on conditions like that?"

                Draco knew he wasn't supposed to answer, couldn't even if he wanted to.  Instead, he rested one of his pale hands on Harry's smaller one.  "I used to have a dream.  Not of my parents, I knew they were never coming back, but of two people who would come and take me away.  Love me, maybe.  At least want me.  And sometimes I'd just lay in that cupboard, trying to imagine what my parents had been like."

                Harry was trembling now, clutching at the pillow in a desperate attempt to stop the shaking.  "The first time he hit me, I was maybe four.  I hadn't gotten any lunch and was locked in my cupboard for asking about my scar again.  I just started crying when I got so hungry.  Uncle Vernon opened the door, slapped me, told me to shut-up or I wouldn't get supper either, then locked me in again.  I could've sworn right then that I just wanted to die.  At least then I'd be away from the Dursleys.  Maybe with my parents."

                Four years old?  He'd wanted to die at four?  While Draco was processing this information, Harry had started crying.  Silently, because that was the only way he knew how.  Then suddenly the pillow was ripped away, and he was in someone's arms.  He clenched his fists in the soft shirt, buried his face in a shoulder.  He allowed himself, for the first time, to cry for himself.

                At the same time, Draco was holding tightly to the boy in his arms.  He noted the distressed shaking of a crying person but the distinct absence of sound.  His shirt was soaked with tears, but he didn't care.  All Draco worried about at that point was letting Harry know that someone cared about him.  Someone wanted to hold him and let him cry.  That this particular someone wanted to love him.

                Far away, two pairs of eyes were staring into a large mirror mounted on a dark stone wall.  "It wasn't supposed to happen this way," the first figure sighed, tearing blue-black eyes away from the scene.  "Not like this, not so early."

                The second figure, identical eyes dancing, laughed at the other.  "Oh, you're just upset your prediction was wrong."  The first scowled, causing the second more laughter.  "Don't be so bitter!  Everyone is wrong at least once in life.  Granted, this was a rather bad even to be _so wrong about, but that just means you won't mess up again for another lifetime.  Better to be wrong big once than little lots of time."_

                The first figure was still scowling but without as much anger fueling it.  Both figures turned to watch the action still playing out in the mirror.  A few minutes of flinching and wincing went by before neither could take any more.  "I've accepted the fact that I can be wrong, but this is still really bad."

                "Yes, yes, it's definitely in the not-good range.  And it will get worse before it gets better.  But it will turn out alright in the end, no matter how bad it gets.  We've all Seen that, remember?"  The first nodded silently, effectively closing the conversation.

                Meanwhile, Harry and Draco had both fallen asleep.  Harry's fists were still clenched in Draco's shirt, using the blond as some kind of anchor.  Draco's arms were still wrapped around Harry to hold him against any more upsetting thoughts.  Neither was aware this was the safest the other had felt in a long time.

                Just outside the room, Victoria smiled tenderly at the scene in front of her.  Both boys needed this, but Tori was the only one with a view objective enough to see that.  "It won't be easy for you two, but you'll be okay in the end," she whispered to the slumbering forms.  Then, quietly as possible, she closed the door and walked into her own room.

_                The two boys stood at the top of a hill.  Draco was studying the dark-haired boy next to him.  Harry, on the other hand, was staring into the valley below them.  "It's going to be over soon.  I can't tell from here which side will win, hopefully ours, but at least it'll be over finally."_

_                It wasn't until Harry said this that Draco managed to tear his gaze away to look at the valley.  Even from their vantage point, he could see the grass was stained a dark brownish-red Draco associated with blood.  Curses were flying in every direction, making it difficult to tell who exactly was on which side.  Only three figures were motionless amidst the chaos:  Harry, Draco, and Voldemort himself.  "That's us?" Draco asked incredulously._

_                Harry nodded.  "I've been here a lot, so I've been able to piece some things together.  This is the final battle, the end.  I've never actually seen the outcome, but it's always the same battle.  Of course, this is the first time I've ever had someone standing here with me.  I won't say it's a bad thing."_

_                Draco thought about the whole situation for a few moments before coming to a realization.  "Is that why it was so easy for you to accept me this summer?  Because you've been seeing this, with me on your side?"  Harry's only response was an enigmatic smile._

                More minutes passed with both boys watching the fighting.  It wasn't until the Draco and Harry in battle began walking across the field that anything was spoken.  It was, of course, Harry who broke the silence.  "It's almost over.  I always wake up just before we face Voldemort."  And when their duplicates were no more than 10 feet from the Dark Lord, the scene went dark.


	6. Chapter V

_Thank You:  Emily, PINKDEVIL, Rowenna, Musou Misora, jeanniiee, Skyla Doragono, heart's blood, and Hannya.*grins, giggles*  Luv ya'll!  Yup, definitely. *laughs* Thanks muchly!_

Special Thanks:  Andrea, a.k.a. HeartoftheDragon, you're feedback is always awesome.  Thanks a million times over for putting up with me!

_A.N.- Okay, I figured enough people asked about Tori that'd I'd explain a bit here.  First of all, Tori and Draco are JUST FRIENDS!  Very close friends, but just friends.  She's a year older than Harry and Draco, meaning she just graduated while they're about to go into seventh year.  More of her history is revealed later in the story… next chapter, I think._ Chapter 5 

                Harry awoke slowly, blinking his tired eyes at the bright sunlight streaming through the window.  He reveled in the feeling of the warm arms wrapped around him and the body against his.  Suddenly, doing what she did best, Tori shattered the peace.  "Wakey, wakey, lazy people!  Laying-in-bed time is officially over," she chirped.

                While Draco growled quietly behind him, Harry simply closed his eyes again and snuggled deeper into the other boy's arms.  The arms tightened around him, and both boys were perfectly content to completely ignore Tori's chatter.  The redhead, however, was not accepting that situation.  She leaned over Draco and quietly whispered to him.  He growled again but with less conviction.  "Damn, you're right."

                "Well, you don't have to sound so happy about it," she huffed playfully.  "Just make sure you get your bums up, okay?"  She dropped light kisses on both Harry's and Draco's foreheads then walked out of the room.

                Draco lay still for a few more seconds then ran a hand softly up Harry's arm.  "Harry?  Are you awake?"  The dark-haired boy made a non-committal noise in his throat but otherwise ignored the world.  Draco smiled and gently poked Harry's side.  "Come on, Harry.  We need to get up.  Tori made some big plans for today, and it's quite possible she'll become homicidal if we mess them up."

                "Mmm… why big plans?" Harry asked, his voice laced with sleep.

                Draco groaned, pulled his arms away, and sat up.  "Sorry, no questions allowed.  You'll have to get out of bed and see."  Rolling over, Harry looked up the blond with a pleading expression.  "Oh, don't look at me like that," Draco laughed.  "If you get yourself up and dressed, you'll find out soon enough."

                Eventually, both boys were out of bed and dressed for the day.  Harry still wasn't talking much, but Draco didn't push that subject.  It wasn't until they reached the kitchen that the spark that made Harry uniquely Harry really came to life.  A shout of "Happy birthday, Harry!" from Tori and her parents lit up the emerald eyes.

                Those same eyes took in the sight of the kitchen.  Red and gold streamers hung from the ceiling; the Slytherins in Tori and Draco had obviously been forcefully shoved aside for the day.  Presents were piled high on the table, right behind a large, chocolate-icinged cake with 'Happy 17th Harry!' scrawled across in obviously magicked lettering.

                Harry stared at the scene incredulously, at a complete loss for words.  He stood for so long, the four others in the room began to get worried.  Then, he spoke.  "You… you did all this for me?"

                "Well of course we did, Harry," Tori replied, absolutely beaming.  "You couldn't have actually thought we'd let this day go by unnoticed, did you?"  Harry didn't say anything, but the look on his face showed that that was exactly what he'd been expecting.

                "And this isn't the end of it, either," Draco chimed in before the situation could get any more tense.  "The Weasleys and Granger will be here later for a party.  Plus, hopefully, a surprise guest or two if everything works out the way it's supposed to."

                "This council will now hear from Tristina and Rylan, our Realm and Border Watch."

                The two mentioned walked to the center of the circle and faced the surrounding figures.  Tristina was the first to speak.  "The two Chosen are moving faster than we originally Saw, but that's certainly not a bad thing.  On the other hand, their Dark Lord is also moving faster.  He has made strong allies on both sides of the Border."

                Which means we have traitors in our Realm," Rylan interjected.  "Our Crosser is with the Chosen, so we need not worry about that.  They'll be well taken care of.  I believe, however, that we should designate another Crosser to infiltrate the Dark Lord's ranks.  He certainly warrants keeping an eye on his every action."

                Agitated whispers broke throughout the Council.  Half the voices were all for the motion; a select few stayed neutral, but the rest were wondering if it was worth the risks.  Tristina, well known for her general disagreement with Rylan's every idea and opinion, actually defended the plan.  "I must agree with Rylan.  While the Dark Lord is able to operate in our Realm, we must be able to watch him directly.  We cannot accurately See him from this side of the Border."

                Silence had settled while she was talking, and the Council Lord stared at the two Watchers for a long moment.  "You two are Young, but you are strong.  And you are correct that this Realm is in immediate danger while the Dark Lord has contacts in our Realm but we have none in his.  Rylan and Tristina, you are now officially Crossers, in charge of being assimilated into these self-proclaimed Death Eaters and reporting to the Council as needed.  Perhaps you could look in on our other Crosser while there."

                The two Watchers-turned-Crossers nodded, half-bowed, and walked from the circle.  Many things needed to be carefully prepared before they were ready for the journey into the Mortal Realm, and time was decidedly short.  Tristina cast a sidelong glance at Rylan as they walked.  "You do realize we'll have to fortify the Border once we Cross, right?  That's never been attempted by two Sofye before."

                "I know that, Tris.  We've been together for so long, though, that we might as well be a single mind with two bodies.  If anyone can do this, it's us."  Rylan smiled confidently and slung an arm around her shoulders.  Tristina simply scowled at Rylan's ever-present optimism while he laughed.  "Don't worry, Tris.  We'll be fine."

                The Weasleys began arriving, some by Floo and others by apparating, around noon.  Not a single redhead was missing from the groups.  A few minutes later, Hermione Flooed in.  During the greetings, Harry pushed down tears that had appeared with the thought of all the planning and effort that had gone into arranging the party.  "You really didn't have to do all this for me."

                Tori stared at him, glaring with frustration.  "You say that almost as if you don't deserve it, but anyone else would."  All action in the house stopped at the forceful tone in Tori's voice, and they all waited for Harry's response.

                Harry, anxious under all the eyes, glared just as fiercely at Tori.  "I never said that, and I don't understand what you're trying to accomplish by implying that's what I meant."  Despite the anger heating the situation, Harry's demeanor remained cool and collected.  His eyes were the only indication he was actually just as angry.

                "Of course you didn't say that, Harry, but it always seems to be what you mean.  Dio caro!  Why can't you just accept that people want to do nice things for you?"  At this point, Draco stepped forward in an effort to get between the two fighters.  A warning glare from Harry, telling him to just stay out of it, immediately made him back off again.

                "I accepted that a long time ago, but you weren't exactly around then.  Stop trying to force all these psychological problems on me!  While we're on the subject of acceptance, you might as well accept the fact that I'm not going to break.  I'm not some carefully spun glass figurine that will shatter if touched just wrong.  You should try remembering that before trying to 'help' me any more."  Harry stalked out of the house, not caring where he was going as long as he got away.  

The thirteen people left in the house could only stare at each other in shock at the outburst and rapid departure.  Hermione was actually the first to break out of the stupor, physically shaking her head and glancing at the door Harry had just exited.  "I'm going after him."  With a somewhat softened glare at Tori, she dashed out of the house in an attempt to catch up to Harry.  Draco stared after her, wishing he'd been the first to think of that.

Hermione had reacted quickly enough that Harry was hardly to the end of the street when she caught him.  She said nothing, choosing instead to walk beside him wherever he was going.  If he was going to talk at all, Harry would be the one to initiate it.

Finally, Harry dropped abruptly to the ground and waited for Hermione to get settled beside him before speaking.  "Why do they do that?  Why do they just assume that I have all these problems, that I need fixing in some way?  I'm _fine_, 'Mione.  Sure, I have nightmares sometimes, but I hardly even think about those.  After they're over, that's it.  They're over.  I have learned how to cope with things just fine by myself, whether they believe that or not."

She drew him into a hug, and he rested his head on her shoulder.  "We all just worry about you sometimes, Harry.  You've been through things that no 16-wait, sorry, 17-year old should have to go through.  Hell, if you hadn't sworn me to secrecy, I would have told someone about those bloody relatives of yours a long time ago."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione continued before he had the opportunity.  "I know you can handle things.  I know you have a way of dealing that not only gets you through it but also makes you stronger.  I don't what your secret is, exactly, but I'll let you do whatever it is you have to do.  Some people just don't accept that as easily.  The people in that house care about you, —Well, Malfoy's kind of hard to believe, but everyone else does. —and they just want to make sure you're okay."

"Then why, when they see that I'm fine, do they insist that I'm just hiding it?  Is there some kind of feeling I give off that makes people think I'm putting on a happy act?"  Instead of answering, Hermione just pulled Harry in tighter, reassuring him through actions that couldn't be put into words.

A.N.2- Hehe, is that what I think it is?  Are we getting a plot?! *laughs*  Anywayz, next chapter previews:  We find out a bit more about Tori, and we have a first kiss!  Interested?  Then review!! *innocent smile*


	7. Chapter VI

****

Chapter 6

Hermione and Harry arrived back at the house to a highly charged, tense atmosphere. Tori was sitting morosely on the couch, looking absolutely miserable. When the two walked in, she jumped up and started talking. "Ringraziare gli dei! Harry, I am so so sorry. I don't know what got into me! I shouldn't have said those things-at least not _how_ I said them-but my mouth just took control of itself, and I-"

"Tori, stop," Harry cut her off. He half-smiled to show he truly wasn't all that upset anymore. "Forget it, alright? We'll just pretend it never happened." The petite witch opened her mouth to continue apologizing, but an eruption for the fireplace stopped her.

Two men stepped out of the fire and dusted themselves off. "Sorry we're late, but Remmy was being difficult." The werewolf shot his dark-haired friend a disgruntled Look but didn't comment. Then they finally faced the mini-crowd, Harry was the first to be addressed. "Hey, kid, how're you doing?"

"Sirius?" A well-who-else-would-you-be-expecting roll of dark eyes immediately launched Harry into his godfather's arms. "No one told me you were coming. What are you doing here?" The young wizard's voice was muffled through the folds of Sirius's robes, but most of the words came through.

Sirius laughed, a sound all people in the room agreed didn't come often enough from him. "Are you kidding? You think I'd miss my first real opportunity to spend my godson's birthday with him?" Harry's only reply was a tightening of his hold on the closest thing to real family he knew. The older wizard simply smiled then carefully maneuvered both of them to an empty spot on the couch.

Tori walked out of the living room into the kitchen, listening to the chatter going on behind her. She was re-arranging the gifts with her back to the door that led to the back yard when it slowly opened. It wasn't until she felt the uncomfortable pressure between her shoulder blades that she spun around. "Dei sopra! What in the name of the Lady are you two doing here?"

The tall, white-haired girl smiled. "Is that any way to treat your two most favorite people, little one? Shouldn't you at least be inviting us in or, even better, bowing and groveling?"

Her dark-haired companion rolled his eyes at the same time Tori snorted in amusement. "Bowing and groveling my foot. But you might as well get your butts into this house. We've got a bit of a party going on, but this group is always up for more company."

Tristina and Rylan stepped into the kitchen, letting the door close softly behind them. "Truthfully, Tor, we didn't just stop by for some casual visit." Rylan completely ignored Tristina's 'shut-up, now' glare and cut directly to the chase. "The Border is being a bit. . . problematic. We seem to need your help with it."

"Well of course you do," Tori cheerfully informed them. The two exchanged glances as Tori bustled around, preparing for a birthday party while calmly discussing Realm-changing major subjects. "Let me guess. It recognized you as two very distinct Lives and kicked you out. You two may be two halves of a whole, but not even that can fool the Border into accepting you as one."

The Sofye, still adjusting to this new Realm, shared another surprised look. "Oh, don't look so shocked," Tori admonished without so much as turning to look at them. "I just tend to get a bit cranky when the Border is Crossed then not closed again. As soon as I snapped at Harry earlier, I realized what was going on and took necessary actions. The problem was solved before you even made the decision to come here."

The pair sunk simultaneously into chairs at the table, the same over-whelmed expressions decorating their exceptionally similar faces. And though she hadn't asked yet, both knew Tori was wondering what exactly they were doing Crossing in the first place. "We're supposed to become Death Eaters, spies for our Realm," Tristina informed the younger Sofis.

Tori brightened considerably at this information. "Oh, is that all? Well, Drac can help you with that, nessuno problema. And you could, I suppose, meet everyone while you're here. I'm sure you're especially interested in our Chosen?" She latched onto both Crossers, dragging them into the living room to face the surprised group. "Hey all, these are a couple friends of mine, Tristina and Rylan. Tris, Ry, these are a whole bunch of people you can figure out on your own as you go along."

Later that night, after all festivities were over and everyone had gone home, Harry and Draco were again curled together in Harry's bed. Draco was spooning Harry, gently holding the smaller boy as they talked. "You seemed really excited to see Black here today."

Harry smiled at this simple reminder of his godfather. If Draco hadn't known better, he'd have been rather jealous. "He's all the family I have. He can tell me things about my parents I never would know otherwise. Up until Hogwarts, I never believed it was even possible to have people who cared about me. My only regret now is that he's still on the run."

Instead of answering with fumbled words that wouldn't do enough, Draco kissed Harry's head and stroked the soft, dark hair. Harry reveled in the gentle ministrations, grateful for the comforting presence of someone who cared. "This is just a weird situation with the two of us, isn't it? But I can't exactly say that's a bad thing. Thanks, Dra."

"Dra? That's a new one."

Harry twisted to face the blond, worry flashing across his face. "I won't call you it anymore if you don't want me to. I just thought, well, it was stupid really. No one else calls you anything but Draco, so why should I think-"

He was hushed suddenly by Draco's hand covering his mouth. "Harry, hon, quiet. I love it, seriously." Seeing some of the doubt still shining in the emerald eyes, Draco did the only thing that came to mind; resting a hand on the other boy's cheek, he softly pressed his lips to Harry's.

"Everything is moving so much faster than we'd originally anticipated. Everything, Tori. Our timelines were never faulty before, but now we could probably ignore the timeline completely as it's so far off from actual events." Tristina studied the worried-thoughtful look on the other girl's face. Tori's eyes darted around to areas only she could see as she considered every piece of information available to her.

Finally, her eyes came to a rest, and Tori nodded resolutely. "The only thing that seems to make sense, given the whole situation in perspective, is that the power of the people we're watching seems to throw off time. Not actual time, of course, but the concept of time we See compared to actual time. Somehow, the sense of time in the things we See gets shifted so we can See exactly what's going to happen but not when or how quickly it'll happen."

Rylan seemed to accept this, but Tristina still seemed doubtful. "We've watched over powerful people before without these complications. Why is it so different this time?"

"You have to consider the comparative power of the people currently involved, not to mention the number. Usually we'll watch one, maybe two, powerful wizards at the same time. Now we have four. Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort are two of the most powerful wizards of just about any time, and there's a reason Harry and Draco are called the Chosen. Very soon, no one will be able to stand against them. Not even the Council if they wanted to."

Tristina and Rylan were both stunned at this news. The Sofye had all been informed the Chosen were going to be strong, but none had seemed to think of the possibility that two human boys could be stronger than the Council. "I didn't even know that was possible," Rylan muttered, voicing both opinions.

Sighing, Tori rolled her eyes at the simple ignorance the Council instilled. "Well, of course it's possible. Despite what they'd like us to believe, our Council is not infallible. They've got a good handle on everything they need to, but something comes along every once in a great while that could throw everything off. Luckily, Harry and Draco will be happy to defeat Voldemort then lead a quiet life together."

"What would have happened if they wouldn't have been happy with that? What if, when we originally found them, we'd Seen that they wanted all the power or that they were going to someday take control of the Council?"

Tori closed her eyes in a silent thanks that this hadn't happened. "If the scenario had taken place, one or both of them would have been taken out of the equation as a child. Probably killed in a 'tragic accident'. It has happened before, and it will happen again. That's what the Council is for, to See and protect against things like that. Harry and Draco aren't exactly the first Chosen, after all."


	8. Chapter VII

_Well, I seem to have slacked off on my thank you's, so I have double-work to do this time. But that also means I actually have reviews, so I don't mind so much. *grins* _

So, for LAST chapter: La Princesse D'Or, Hiei no bara, Forfirith, killing-dance (You don't happen to read Laurell K. Hamilton, do you? It's just, you're name reminded me of one of her books, and... Well, anywayz.)_, caroline, an anonymous reviewer, Rowenna_ (I will read and review your fic. Someday. Eventually. Promise! *ducks & covers* Don't hurt me!)_, and Dark Peppermint. _

And, now, for this chapter: michelle, silma, jasmyn (I'm really glad that you kept reading and that you're enjoying my fic now. You are enjoying it right? You're not just asking for more so you can laugh and ridicule? *sweats* Ugh, I need self-esteem help...)_, Hippy Flower=Voldie's kid_ (Okay, you have officially typed the longest 'please' I have ever seen. Give yourself a prize! *grins* I'd give you one myself, but I'm a flat-broke college kid, so... Anywayz, hope you enjoy!)_, Fantastic Mr. Foxkins, hannya_ (Hun, you've reviewed, like, every single chapter! *throws hannya a 'thank you' party* You so completely rock!!)_, Tiger Eyes, Natzlin, Gia, Lee Malfoy, and frizzy. _

Thank you all so much! You can't even comprehend how much reviews mean to me, and ya'll are just absolutely awesome! 

And, finally, big time thank you's go to Andrea (HeartoftheDragon) for pre-reading all my chapters for me. Oh, BTW, she told me to post this one as is, so if there's anything wrong with it, we can all blame her. *innocent smile at Andrea* Aww, ya know I love ya! Thanx so much! 

**Chapter 7**

    "Come on, Harry."  
    "Go away."  
    "Open the door!"  
    "Leave me alone."  
    A despondent Draco was standing outside Harry's room, forehead resting against the closed door. "Please, Harry, just talk to me." Harry was silent. Frustration and anger took over, and Draco slammed a hand against the door. It was the wrong thing to do; Draco knew he'd probably just scared Harry into never speaking to him again. But, damn it all, what was going on?  
    At the same time, Harry was pacing around the room. The hit on his door had startled him, but it didn't distract him for long. Jumbled, frantic thoughts chased each other around his head like horses on a merry-go-round. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Tori stalked into the room. Draco peered around the doorframe, but the witch closed the door behind her. "What, exactly, is going on with you two?" she demanded.  
    The intrusion stopped Harry in his tracks as all his thoughts collided. Tilting his head to the side, "I don't know."  
    It was Tori's turn to stop and look. "Excuse me? You don't know? How can you not know?"  
    "He kissed me, Tori! Like a real kiss! I was fine with it last night, or so I thought. Then I wake up this morning and start thinking about it, and I just freaked out." He laughed sardonically, an almost bitter yet confused smirk twisting his features. "I can face Voldemort without flinching God knows how many times, but one good kiss has me running for cover. I am completely messed up in the head."  
    Tori noted the sense of wonder and amusement in his voice. The calm aura worried her a bit "Harry, Sweets, don't go all weird on me now, okay? You are most definitely not messed up in the head. You're just not completely used to physical affection. It's perfectly understandable that you went kinda freaky. But now you're also scaring Draco, so I think you should at least talk to him."  
    She watched as Harry processed her words then continued thinking. Then, he cringed. "Perfect, Tori, you've just given me more to think about. Thank you. All these thoughts, all over the place; I'll never be able to sort myself out. You'll have to send me to St. Mungo's simply because I can't keep my own damn thoughts straight." He flopped face-first on his bed in an attempt to smother his mind out. Muffled though it was, Tori could hear a mantra of "damn, damn, damn" drifting from the bed.  
    The witch dropped on her stomach next to him, flinging an arm across his lower back. "Come on, Sweets. It's not as horrible as you're making it out to be. Some people-like you-are bred more for the fighting evil scum-suckers side of things. Others-like Draco-can do the whole romantic thing. Lovers versus Fighters, y'know? If anything, you two will balance each other nicely."  
    Harry rolled his head to the side so he could look at her. "I hate you."  
    "Yes, yes, I know." She rolled off the bed while shoving him the other way. "Now get your sulky butt up so you can go talk to Draco."  
    Harry also stood but pulled his upper lip between his teeth in an unconscious, hesitant habit. "Just- Can you- I mean…" He huffed at himself in obvious annoyance. "I just want some time alone, okay? Give me the day off or something. I'll talk to you and Draco later."  
    An understanding smile graced Tori's lips. "No problem there, Sweets. Try to figure yourself out before you confront anything else. Just don't make Draco wait too horribly long. I don't know how well he can hold out against this kind of tension." She ruffled his hair lovingly then walked out of the room again, closing the door on Harry's glance of Draco's hopeful face. 

    "You didn't know? How could you not know?!" Voldemort thundered around the room, cursing random targets. "Do you not watch your son, Lucius? You should be aware of his every move at all time, despite any excuses or stories he may give you!"  
    Lucius bowed his head in a humble gesture, mostly so his Lord wouldn't see the indignant flashing in his cloudy eyes. If it had been up to him, Draco would have been disowned the moment Lucius had found out exactly where he was and exactly what he was doing. Voldemort, however, thought it beneficial to keep the brat around and had instead decided to make Lucius the brunt of his rants.  
    Voldemort drew a deep breath to calm himself. There was work to be done, and this ranting wasn't getting anyone anywhere. "We have two initiate hopefuls. I want to know everything about them, Lucius: where they come from, where they've been, any family they have. Nothing left out."  
    With a single nod of his head, Lucius silently made his way from the room. As soon as the door was closed, he absently rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to invoke the warmth back into them; Voldemort seemed to suck all warmth from wherever he was. Almost as if he actually was the cold-blooded reptile he so resembled, basking in the heat.  
    So now Lucius had been designated to the information-gathering side of things, to find out anything and everything about the new kids. His only question was: Where in the world was he supposed to start? 

    "Tris?"  
    "Yeah, Ry."  
    "Can we do this?"  
    Tristina glanced over at the tremor in Rylan's voice. The optimism was slowly fading into gnawing uncertainty. "Well, we're going to have to, aren't we? It'll be hard, but we'll just have to suck it up and get on with it." Her own voice was strong, determined, everything she'd always been; on the inside, however, she was just as scared as Rylan.  
    Rylan's eyes clenched shut at this confirmation of all his fears. "Let's just get back to Tori's. This day has been way too much." His arm slipped around Tristina's waist, and the two walked out of Malfoy Manor. As the front doors closed behind them, they disappeared completely.  
    At the same time, Tori was sitting on Draco's bed, attempting to comfort a fairly depressed blond. "I just don't get it, Tori. What does he want from me? What can I say to make this better?" She didn't know what to say. Perhaps just letting him get these frustrations out was the best course of action, but she still felt so helpless.  
    "Draco, hon, listen to me." His sad, gray eyes rose to meet hers. "You did nothing wrong, and there's nothing really to fix. Harry's confused right now, and he's just trying to sort through himself and everything else. You just have to let him; he's good enough at it. I know it's hard to hear this, but you just have to give him time."  
    Draco groaned. "You're right; it is hard to hear that. In fact, I don't want to hear it. I choose to deny the fact you ever said it in the first place. Any other options?" The sheer, almost-desperation in his voice almost caused Tori to laugh. She just barely managed to turn it into a half-sneeze, half-snort when Draco turned to look at her.  
    "Listen, Draco, I'm sorry it's so hard for you. Really, I am. But Harry will manage to calm himself down all by his lonesome, and you'll just have to wait until he gets to that point." Draco started to protest, but she held up a silencing hand. "I'm serious about this. He'll approach the subject when he's ready for it, just because that's the kind of guy he is. Don't push him into anything."  
    Draco sighed and almost, but not quite, glared at her for making him face the harsh reality that he would have to wait. He hated waiting. It was right up there with "Now this will only hurt a little…" Glancing up at Tori again, he started speaking. "But are-"  
    "Yes, Draco, I'm sure there's no other way. Sorry."  
    Another sigh. "Maybe-"  
    "Nope, definitely not."  
    "Not even if-"  
    "Would never work."  
    One more sigh. "I really hate you. Did you know that?"  
    Tori simply giggled. "Well, that does seem to be the general opinion today. I'm just not so popular, am I? Note to self: plans for world domination by way of being the most popular person ever seem to have hit a small snag."  
    This statement drew a small laugh from Draco, and Tori silently rejoiced. Progress at last. "Alright, you've made you're point. I should stop sulking and get my butt out of this room, right?" An emphatic nod sent crimson curls flying. "Okay, then, what's for dinner?"  



	9. Chapter VIII

_A.N.- Alright, first of all, I'd like to apologize to everyone for the amount of time it took me to get this chapter out. I could give you all kinds of excuses and everything, but I'm just not going to. It won't change anything. But thank you to everyone who stuck with me anyway! _

Thanks to my reviewers: Rowenna, Miseryslilwench (I love you name! *grins*)_, Chocolat Elf, Dark Peppermint, KawaiiKowaiKoneko _(Hey, has The book of Dreaming been update lately? *hint, hint*)_, chickamoomoo, litine, & Ms. Padfoot. _

Special note to Frizzy: I wish I could give you answers to all the issues you raised. Really, I do. Unfortunately, the story hasn't revealed those to me as yet, so my hands are kinds tied there. Of course, now that you're questioning all that, I'm sure it'll all be addressed somewhere sometime. Because, believe it or not, I don't know anymore about this story than you as a reader do. It's not nice to me like that. *pouts at story* 

And, finally, as always, big thanks to Andrea for always boosting my confidence even when I think you're delusional. *laughs* You rock, hun! 

**Chapter 8**

    Harry was not understanding this. Well, if he were to be completely honest, there were a lot of things he didn't understand. But this was the one standing out right now. Things were moving so fast, and he just wanted to cease existing. Not forever, of course; just long enough to get a break. "So they really found him, right?"  
    "Well, if you count someone of the dead variety dumped on your front steps as 'found', then yeah." Harry snorted at Tori's reply but otherwise stayed quiet. "They're being fairly cautious about it as they can't be sure it's not some kind of trick or set-up, but Sirius is adamant that it's the real thing."  
    He thought for a few seconds; whether it was about this or something else, Tori couldn't be sure. "But why? I just don't get it. I understand why someone would want to kill him, but why leave him for us to find? Why not just bury him in the backyard or something?"  
    Tori grabbed Harry to still his pacing and sat both of them under the tree. "Truthfully, I think Tristina and Rylan had something to do with that. I'm not exactly sure what, but it was something." She ran her hands through his hair as his head lay in her lap. "You know what this means, right?"  
    Harry shook his head, at least as well as he was able. "I've given up thinking. Too much work for too many questions with not enough answers. So I know nothing."  
    Tori huffed her exasperation and gently tugged at his hair. "That's not the greatest solution, Sweets. You know that. But I won't waste my breath trying to convince you as you'll admit that to yourself eventually. You do know what this means, also, whether you admit that or not."  
    This was Harry's turn to sigh. "Yes, of course, Tori. I know exactly what it means. Sirius will probably be free soon, just in time for me to go back to school so I won't have time to see him anyway. Then there'll be graduation, and I'll be off trying to build a life solely for myself for once. I do love Sirius, but this won't have as much impact as it might have last year or the year before."  
    She couldn't answer that. What he said had a ring of truth to it, and nothing she said could change that. Harry was at the point in his life where he no longer needed a provided home; he'd have his own soon. And yet, Tori wasn't the type to stay quiet. "He'll really be able to be there for you now."  
    A soft smile, contented and happy. But he didn't respond, didn't feel the need to. Everything was working out nicely for the first time. Except Draco. Harry buried his face his face in Tori's leg and groaned. "What am I going to do about this, Tori?" He didn't specify, but she knew exactly what he was talking about.  
    "What do you want to do, Sweets? Would you like a relationship with Draco? He really loves you, y'know. And, don't tell him I told you this, he has for a long time." She began stroking his hair again, hardly aware that she'd stopped at all. "Of all people, you two deserve this. I want you to be happy."  
    Harry silently agreed but, instead of answering, reveled in the gentle attentions. The two teens sat in silence, simply enjoying the peace and illusion that everything was right in the world. It was a well-deserved self-deception for both of them. 

    Rylan dropped to the floor, effectively dodging the curse. "I don't know what you're so upset about. You said to get rid of the body, and we did!" Tristina was laughing in the corner, furthering the image that they were completely ignorant of any wrong-doing on their part. Rylan glared at her in a dare to help.  
    Lucius dropped his wand to his side as Tristina helped Ryan off the floor. "The steps of Hogwarts of all places! Do you two really not realize what you've done?" Synchronized blinks unveiled blank stares. Sighing his frustration, Lucius tucked his wand away. The two were innocently naïve, almost as if they were children still trying to figure out the ways of the world. Lying seemed beyond them.  
    Voldemort entered the room then, carefully studying the twins. They stared back and waited for a judgment. Finally, hours condensed into minutes later, Voldemort nodded as he turned his gaze to Lucius. "Find them something to do that they can't screw up, no matter how unknowingly." He swept out of the room, secure in the knowledge his orders would be carried out efficiently.  
    Lucius once again turned to them. "Rumors abound that you two have a connection to the Slytherin mud blood my son has become friends with. As Potter is staying there as well, now is the ideal opportunity. I want all three of the brats here by the end of the week." He exited much the same way Voldemort had.  
    "This is a great position we're in, isn't it?" Rylan simply nodded as both continued to stare at the closed door. 

    Despite the talking going on around him, the silence pressed down around Draco. The five of them were discussing Tristina and Rylan's newest mission, but Harry wouldn't speak directly to him nor hardly even look at him. The quiet was suffocating, sheer agony.  
    Harry brushed a hand absent-mindedly over his scar, not knowing that single gesture spoke a million different messages. It wasn't burning or hurting, not really; it was more tingling, pins and needles like a foot that has fallen asleep. It was simply uncomfortably annoying versus painful.  
    "Well, we can't expose your positions. You two are there for a reason, and it's too early to give that up. So, we just have to think of a way for this mission to fail without pinning too much of the blame on you. And maybe, hopefully, dragging someone else down." Every aspect of Tori's reasoning was absolutely true, and, yet, a solid plan had not been formed.  
    Draco sighed. "This is all well and good, but how exactly do we accomplish this? There has to be some kind of idea that is glaringly obvious we're all managing to miss." Tori, Tristina, and Rylan conceded this point, while Harry hardly acknowledged he'd even spoke. It wasn't out of spite; rather, it looked like he was far away and lost in thought.  
    No one was expecting it when he actually voiced what he'd been thinking. "I don't have any real details, so don't get too excited about this, but I do have some kind of vague idea. Is there any way to make it look completely like someone else messed it up? Like, enlist the help of one of the other Death Eaters then make it seem like that person is the one who warned us or whatever."  
    The idea had merit. No one was denying that. Draco added on his thoughts. "It would have to be one of the lower Death Eaters, one known for not exactly being intelligent. The elder Crabbe or Goyle would probably be the best bet. Maybe both, as they only have half a brain between them on a good day anyway."  
    "But those two are at least known for being loyal, if not the sharpest knives in the drawer. It would have to look like they'd just screwed up somehow. Maybe set up some traps under the real wards. Then they can watch while you two disassemble the wards. Send them ahead first, and they'll set off the trap. We can make it something like a Muggle alarm system, with a trip-light and lots of noise. It'll give us plenty of time to 'escape' while freeing you of any blame."  
    The other four contemplated this in a sort of shocked silence. Draco shamefully admitted to himself that everyone had vastly under-estimated Harry his entire life. He'd always been seen as a simple tool, good for doing what he was told, but there was also a sharp cunning in him, something most people either missed or denied.  
    Finally, Tori broke the silence. "Right then, sounds like a great plan to me. Any objections?" Of course, no one had any. "We'll have to inform Dumbledore, probably tomorrow as it's awfully late tonight, and warn him of what we're going to do. Maybe he can send a couple reinforcements just in case something goes wrong."  
    Tristina and Rylan looked almost ready to protest, but Tori continued. "I know we don't really want to jeopardize your position, but I think everyone will understand in this case. And that's only a precaution. I don't think we'll really need it." She looked at everyone, noting common agreement among all of them. "Alright, then on that note, everyone to bed!"  



	10. Chapter IX

__

A.N.- Alrighty, here's Ch. 9!! Finally!! *dances* We get a bit deeper into the plot, and Harry and Draco get a bit deeper into each other. *giggles, blushes* Oooh, that sounded a bit dirty, didn't it? *laughs* Well, read on and enjoy!

Three days later, no one was really talking to anyone else. Tori was brooding, Draco was pining, and Harry was contemplating. None of them wanted to address the issues that so desperately needed confronting. None wanted to face the facts.

Harry seemed to be the worst. He spent hours on end, staring out the windows or sitting outside. Every issue centered around him, and no one knew that better than he did. Voldemort was coming after them more for him than anyone. Draco was just waiting, wanting him to make up his mind. Everything was pinned on him.

Draco, on the other hand, simply watched Harry as Harry thought himself into another world. And it was so obvious that's what he was doing. The expression on his face showed everyone all he did was think. They were all waiting for him to finish thinking so they could all move on to talking.

Then, finally, he approached Tori. "I think we should allow Tristina and Rylan to turn us over to Voldemort." Two pairs of incredulous eyes gazed back at him. "Don't look at me like that until you hear the whole story!"

"Dolente, Harry, but that was just a bit of a shocking statement." Tori studied his face carefully. "Well, there are no signs of a serious mental problem, so we'll just have to accept that he's thought this through rather thoroughly." Draco and Tori exchanged glances as Harry rolled his eyes.

"Of course I thought this through. You think I'd just give up after everything I've been through?" It occurred to him that maybe they thought, instead, that he'd give up **because** of everything he'd been through. He rushed on before that thought could form a grip in his head. "I just want all of this to be over once and for all."

"You know, if we do this, we have to find a way to actually beat slash kill him."

"Tristina and Rylan?"

"Plus lots of research."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Oh would you two stop sounding like this is some horrible thing! Do you not think it's worth it or something?!" Harry's eyes narrowed, daring them to protest. Neither made any such move. He closed his eyes then, his face scrunching up almost to a focal point in the center of his forehead. A deep breath released from what seemed like the very bottom of himself. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten that upset." And he walked decisively from the room.

Tori stared at the doorway he'd exited through, almost as if she wasn't exactly sure what had just happened actually had happened. Draco stood from the table and silently followed the other boy. Tori continued staring at the door. "Well, that was interesting. . ."

"Harry-"

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"I don't know, whatever you were going to say or do or whatever. Just don't." Harry continued toward his room, completely unaware of the incredulous look Draco was shooting him. "That outburst down there was uncalled for, and I already apologized for it. Now I'm going to go think. Alone."

"No."

Harry stopped sharply, right in the middle of the hall, almost as if an invisible mime's wall had reared up right in front of him. "Look, Harry, I know we've had our differences in the past. I know I was a major cause in most of those. I also know I'm sorry and that I won't leave you on your own to face the big bad evil just because that's what you think you should do to live up to your hero status."

When Harry turned to face him finally, his eyes were just a bit wider than normal. The mini-speech had shocked him into utter silence. Even his brain, normally so active and tormented, was quiet. He didn't even notice Draco had moved until his hand was on Harry's cheek. Their eyes met, and, for the first time since he'd thought about it, he knew beyond any doubt that he would trust Draco with everything he had: more than just his life but also his friends and home and family. Everything.

The next six words out of Draco's mouth cemented that certainty: "I just want to help you." Then they were kissing, and Harry was sure he'd never felt quite this way before. It wasn't any clichéd feeling of being whole or full but simply. . . Quiet. Comforted.

Neither could say later who initiated what, but their tongues suddenly met in a feverish need. Harry was leaning against the wall, encircled in safe arms, strong arms, reliable arms. If the world ended and they had just this kiss, it would be enough. More than enough. Everything.

They broke apart in silent, mutual agreement with their sudden realization that air was indeed one of the necessities of life. Draco watched as Harry's brilliant jade eyes opened; Harry himself wondered when he'd let them drift shut. He grinned at the absurdity of the thought. Apparently, grins, as yawns, are contagious because Draco soon found himself smiling just as widely. Then laughing. Both were laughing deep, thankful belly laughs and holding the other as if to never let go.

Draco was the first to break the laughter. "Is it just me, or should we not make a habit of that?" Harry laughed again in response then settled for simple smiling as Draco gently rested his forehead against Harry's. "Mmm… Tell me we never have to move ever again." 

Harry, seeming to have lost all ability of speech, only kissed the tip of Draco's nose then his lips again before resting comfortably in the ring of Draco's embrace. And that was all they needed.

It was a definite snag, albeit a small one. Not that small necessarily meant unimportant. If anything, it was the exact opposite. It was like a small snag in a woven sweater: once started, the thread just kept unwinding until all that was left was a cat toy.

In other words, this snag had thrown their previous plan all to hell.

Harry's sudden realization that he just wanted it finished completely negated Tristina and Rylan's careful negotiations with the handpicked Crabbe. They no longer need him. Now, they just had to come up with a logical reason for why exactly they no longer needed him. The fact that all the Death Eaters and Lord Voldemort himself seemed to think them incapable of any dishonesty towards them made the project just a bit easier.

"So, what's our story for this one?" Tristina sent Rylan's question a disgruntled glare and shrugged. "Oh. Well, that's good then." Let the Lady bless him, but he was still trying with everything he had to be just as positive and optimistic as ever. And Tristina, as usual, did her best to contradict him. It was a familiar pattern to take comfort in.

"Maybe we can just tell them that there's suddenly no need for the sneak attack. They trust us enough that if we just walk in there and hand them something, they'll never even think 'portkey' before taking it." Tristina nodded, pleased with her explanation.

"And we didn't think of this before because. . ."

"Damn."

Rylan, however, continued down that line of thinking. "Well, we're so new to all this that we just had to make things harder than they actually had to be. Just for a sense of adventure and all, you know?" His small smirk belied his true intentions.

"You, my dear boy, are a genius." The twins grinned.

"I've found it." Hermione looked calmly satisfied with herself while all around her went perfectly still. "It takes a few different factors and a couple different steps, but it'll work. It starts with a potion then a semi-complicated charm about 10 to 15 minutes later."

Harry stared at her. "So, what? We just walk up to Voldemort and ask if he wants a drink? And how do we hold him off for 10 to 15 minutes while the potion takes affect?" They were logical questions; everyone waited for the answers.

Hermione sighed. "Oh, Harry. Drinking isn't the only way to get a potion into the body. We just need to get it on his skin somewhere, and it will go from there. And, of course, we won't just sit around and wait for the time to pass. Voldemort probably wouldn't even allow that. You, Harry, will have to perform the final charm. The rest of us will just have to distract him until that time."

Harry dropped his head onto the table. "Of course it's me. Why wouldn't it be? It's always me!" Draco ran a hand through Harry's hair, and Tori rubbed his back. "No, it's fine. Really. I've always expected this, so it's alright." The others all traded glances, knowing exactly how alright it actually wasn't.


	11. Chapter X

**Chapter 10**

_It was the same field, the same battle. And yet, something was different. Something had changed. Draco turned to Harry, only to see him staring fixedly down at the fighting. "There are grave stones, another detail to give us a clue. I know exactly where we are now."_

_A sudden thought struck Draco as he watched. "Harry, we have our plans all set. If all goes okay, it will be a relatively quiet affair. And yet, we're still having these battle visions. What's going on?"_

_Harry sighed pensively, never looking away from the battle. Almost as if he didn't want to look at Draco as he broke whatever news he had. "I contacted Dumbledore as soon as the plan was set. He'll be sending a contingency of aurors and Order members after us to help with the distraction. And as a sort of 'just in case' back-up."_

_Draco considered all this. "And we all know Voldemort will have all his Death Eaters on hand to witness your final downfall. In the end, it'll escalate into this." Harry finally glanced over. The look on his face told Draco that he wanted to apologize, probably for dragging Draco into this in the first place, but Draco quickly silenced him. "Don't apologize, Harry. There's no need for it. I wouldn't be here if I didn't truly want to be."_

_Harry smiled softly at him then turned back to the battle, probably taking in minor details that might help in the actual event. Draco thought that was the end of it until he felt a smaller hand slip into his own and received the first real sign of fear from Harry. His hand was shaking, just slightly, but enough to show that he wasn't quite as settled about the whole event as he wanted everyone to believe. Draco matched his smile to Harry's. They'd be okay. _

Both boys woke slowly that morning, ready for the day. This was it, and the dream had prepared them more than any plans they'd made in the last few days. They both dressed silently to meet they rest of their little group in the living room of Tori's house. Tristina, Rylan, and Hermione were already waiting, Hermione with potion in hand. Tori walked down the steps mere seconds later.

"Well, well, aren't we a cheerful bunch today?" she attempted to break the tense air. Harry and Rylan smiled softly to show they both at least appreciated the effort; no one else even acknowledged the statement or the fact that Tori had spoken at all. Tori shook her head but continued on, "Tris, Ry, you guys have the portkey?"

Tristina held up the little, green, armless stuffed alien that would deliver them to Voldemort. "We've got about two and a half minutes." The tension in the room spiked to previously unimagined heights. This was it; they were actually doing this. No turning back.

Harry closed his, took a deep breath, and turned his back to the rest of the room. Facing the corner allowed him some semblance of privacy in the last minutes before he had to face Voldemort one more time. Draco stepped behind him and slipped his arms around the smaller boy's waist silently. They didn't need words, just comfort. Touch to know they weren't alone in all this. Harry leaned back against Draco's chest, and Draco kissed the crown of his head softly.

Tori continued the countdown in her head. With thirty second left to go, she alerted Harry and Draco. "It's almost time guys. You'd better get over here now." She didn't want to interrupt their moment, but leaving two people behind was not an option.  
When all six people were touching the toy in some way, Tori once again spoke. "Well, look at us, the We Hate Voldie Club. Think he'll have a welcoming committee, or are we on our own for snacks and refreshments?"

Draco shook his head, grinning. "Tori, you are just too much sometimes." And with that statement solidly in place, the portkey activated, and they were all jerked through space to the one place most of them really didn't want to be.

Harry's scar flared and burned, and he knew that the monster had been waiting for them. His knees buckled from the unexpected pain, but Draco's arms quickly wrapped around him and held him up. "Well, well, Harry Potter. I'm so pleased to have you as my guest once again." Acid dripped from Voldemort's tongue as he spoke. "Tristina, Rylan, you two did surprisingly well. Now leave."

The twins grinned, staring at him but not moving. "Oh, but you see, we didn't bring them here for you. They just wanted to come, check the place out, see what you were up to lately." Tristina's grin turned into a more natural smirk as Rylan talked. And as they kept Voldemort distracted, Harry slowly slipped the potion from his pocket.

Tori, being Tori, bounced up to stand directly in front of the Dark Lord. "Wow, you really are ugly. No wonder you have your minions to do your dirty work. Wouldn't want to be seen in public, now would ya? Speaking of, where are all the little men? Didn't they want to see the show?" She bounced away again to stand next to Tristina and Rylan.

Voldemort stared after her, as if he weren't quite sure how to react. Finally, he settled for simply turning away to face Harry. "Potter." Harry palmed the vial, hoping to hide it from the other man. "Well, well, Potter. What **are** you hiding?" It didn't work as well as he'd hoped. "Accio potion."

Harry knew, with every fiber of his being, that Voldemort could not have that potion. It was a potion made for destruction, and Voldemort could cause far too much damage with it. Harry threw himself after the potion, snatching it out of mid-air just before it reached Voldemort's hands. He hit the ground and rolled but had the potion safely clutched in his hands.

The only warning Harry received was a brief blaze in Voldemort's blood-red eyes before he growled out, "Crucio!" The pain hit immediately, ripping and burning and washing away consciousness of anything else in the room. When it finally stopped, Harry relaxed his spasming muscles. The potion rolled out of his hand and crashed on the floor.

The plan had been nearly perfect, so where had it gone so wrong? Harry stared at the spilled potion seeping into the stone of the dungeon floor, feeling his hope and confidence sinking along with it. They would all die, and it would be his fault.

All motion had stopped at the sound of glass shattering, and Harry raised his eyes to lock gazes with Draco. He then shifted to look at the others: Hermione, Tori, Tristina, and Rylan. They were all looking at him, everyone wondering what would happen now. He wished he could tell them.

Voldemort's cackling laugh broke the moment. "Is this really all you have to bring against me?" he sneered. "Pathetic, Potter, truly pathetic." He cast a quick succession of stunning spells at Tristina, Rylan, and Tori; all three bounced off, unsuccessful.

As the others in the room watched, the three were starting to morph into... something else. Tori's fiery red hair grew and changed to a shimmering, flowing white. Tristina and Rylan's matching chestnut flowed into an inky black on Tris and a sky blue on Rylan. The skin on all three paled to a glowing, translucent nearly-white. "We're more than you think we are," Tori shot back calmly.

Voldemort's eyes widened almost imperceptibly as he took in the new creatures standing before him. "Let's take this outside, shall we?" Before anyone could answer Tori's question, they were all standing in the old graveyard between the aurors and the Death Eaters.

Harry and Draco glanced at each other and knew. This was the end; only one side would be walking away from this soon-to-be battlefield intact. That thought had barely passed when the two sides attacked, rushing at each other with wands drawn and ready.

The two boys could only watch the battle around them; it was so familiar yet not, because now it was real. The waves of fighters had pushed the boys and Voldemort to opposite ends of the grave-marked field. The battle continued with bright sparks of curses and spilled blood on both sides.

"Any plans?" Harry looked at Draco but didn't answer. Instead, they smiled slightly at each other; no plans were needed when both knew what to do. Latching onto the other's hand, Harry and Draco made their way through the battle as Voldemort did the same on the other side.

The three stared at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Suddenly, Voldemort smirked. "Such high, foolish hopes, Potter. I hope you don't actually believe you can defeat me like this." He practically grinned as he looked at the pair's clasped hands.

Harry looked around at the battle being fought almost as if he hadn't heard Voldemort's words. As he turned back to face the Dark Lord, he shook his head and gave Draco's hand a light squeeze. "Like this? No. I know the aurors can't hurt you in any way. They can incapacitate you by taking away your Death Eaters, but they can't physically hurt you."

Draco tugged on Harry's arm to direct his attention to a slight distance behind Voldemort where Tori, Tristina, and Rylan were standing. Harry let a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he took in all their other-worldly glory.

"I also know, Tom, that I can't kill you. Not completely," Harry continued, not taking his eyes off the trio. "You took precautions against that a long time ago, and I won't deny that you did your work well."

Voldemort smirked as if this were an admission of his impending victory. Draco sneered at him. "We can, however, get rid of you. Permanently. We can trap you away in a little cell where all that power you worked so hard to gain is completely obsolete. You will be totally removed from the situation."

Voldemort's gleeful smirk slowly faded as he realized they were speaking the truth as far as they knew it. "_Di banés ur_." Harry stated it quietly, but no one could deny the sheer power surging through the words Voldemort's composure crumbled as the magic hit him.

Harry and Draco repeated the statement together. "_Ys banés ur_." The three Sophye entered the chanting, and Voldemort screamed. His soul ripped away from its tentative hold on physical being as the monster's stolen body broke. The mantra was repeated one last time, and the black cloud that was Voldemort's spirit slipped into the small crystal Tori held. She quickly muttered a few words of binding, slipped the stone into a black velvet bag, and looked up at the boys.

_------------------------ _

A.N. 1:  
(1) _Di banés_ ur and _Ys banés ur_  
(a) pronunciation: _Dee bahn-ace uhr_ and _Ees bahn-ace uhr  
_(b) translation: _I banish you_ and _We banish you  
_(c) language: Sophye 

A.N. 2:  
Finally a new chapter!!! dances Ya'll wouldn't believe how hard this was to write. Writer's block is a bitch with puppies. grins Anywayz, thank you all who're still reading this! You've shown unimaginable patience and faith that I would continue. Now, reviewer responses! 

_Ms. Padfoot_: Thank you! The fact that you were hooked on the first chapter really means a lot to me. No matter how many times people tell me my writing is good, I'm always afraid they just don't want to hurt my feelings. blushes  
_Aahz_: Hope you had a nice nap! giggles And hopefully the plot line is starting to be revealed little by little, especially in this chap. Thanks for the review!  
_Rowenna_: Um, okay, so not exactly a "sooner" update... grins But I think it's one of my better chapters, so hopefully the wait was almost worth it. Let me know!  
_Andrea_: We haven't talked in so long, hun! E-mail me sometime, 'cause I really miss talking to you! Also, I'm sorry I haven't been sending you stuff to beta lately, but it's been so long since I've posted stuff that I thought it'd be better to just post right away to calm the lynch mobs. yells at crowd No, seriously, put the torches down! Down, I say! Um, guys...? turns and runs  
_Angel Spirit_: I'm glad you kept reading! Hopefully Tori, Tristina, and Rylan grow on you readers as much as they did on me. 'Cause, believe me, I was just as reluctant to add them as some readers are to accept them. And hopefully this chapter shows that they weren't completely frivolous or anything. Let me know what ya think, 'kay?  
_Switch7_: Here, update! tosses it in Switch's general direction Only about, oh, almost a year after your review... blushes Hope you like!  
_Enemy of The Lone One_: Any specific questions I could answer for you? Or anything I can add to the story to make it less confusing? Let me know, and I'll try to help ASAP. Also, I hope this chapter is a little less confusing and maybe clears up some questions left hanging in other areas. Enjoy!  
_Serpent of Light_: Well, I'm glad you like my Harry! grins Hopefully he's just as good in this chapter as in previous ones. Thanks for the review!  
_WittchWay_: Why, thank you. blushes, giggles And when, may I ask, is That Effect gonna be updated? Huh? pokes Wittch Hope you liked this chap. just as much! Thanks!  
_Brenna8_: Does this count as swift? laughs nervously Um, anywayz, thanks! I still think this chapter is one of my best, and I'm hoping all you readers out there agree. Let me know if I'm completely crazy in that belief, 'kay?  
_Noe_: blushes madly Aw, you're too sweet! Thank you very much, and I hope this chapter lives up to expectations.  
_SunGoddess1_: Now there's a new chapter up! See! points up at many, many words Thanks for the review!  
_Nemati_: Continuation! Yay! dances Can you tell I'm immensely proud of myself? Anywayz, I've had a lot of feedback saying the story's kinda hasty, so I'm working on slowing it down a bit. Don't know if it's working, but shrugs let me know. Hope you enjoyed!  
_Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus_: Thanks! Hope you liked this part just as much. grins  
_texasjeanette_: I'm glad you enjoyed! As far as the whole Harry/Draco thing, well, this chap. shows a little bit of that. As far as how powerful they'll become, what all is involved in being the Chosen, and all that other good stuff... Well, I'm still working all that out. Bits and pieces are falling into place as I write, but it's all still very much up in the air. But I hope you enjoyed this part anyway. Thanks for reviewing! 

_Great big hugs and giant cookies of your favorite flavor to everyone. Thank you sooooo much for all the feedback!_

And finally, I'd like to throw out a huge thank you to Tia. She helped me find my interest and motivation in this story again. And she hounded me every day in class until I wrote more. laughs Thanks, Tia!! 


	12. Chapter XI

_A.N.: Well, here we are, yet another chapter. A bit shorter than normal (I usually won't post under 1500 words, but this one's just over 1000), but I just couldn't force any more into it. Also, I'm gonna go ahead and post review responses right here at the top like I used to, just 'cause there are one or two that needed to be done ASAP. _

**Skyphoenix**: Yes, Harry and Draco are gay. Very gay. Together. Just the way I like 'em. grins I don't mean to sound harsh about it, but either the second or third kiss might've clued you in... As far as justifying you're homophobia through you're religion: I'm Catholic, so what? Think what you wanna think, not what you're church wants you to think.  
**dobbiessweetie**: Sorry I couldn't get this out a bit sooner! But, well, I was having issues with the storyline. Issues with the fact that there wasn't one... sighs But there is now! dances Hope those withdrawal symptoms weren't too hard on you...  
**TheSilverLady (at 2)**: I'm glad you like, and I hope you've gotten to this chapter so I'm not just throwing shout-outs at empty space... blushes, grins  
**Jay Kamiya**: Thank you! I hope you like this one, too!  
**Velven (at 2)**: Tori, a matchmaker? blinks, smiles innocently No way! laughs Actually, her real (Sophye) name is Viktori, but she stayed close to home for this assignment. And she's going to be leaving soon! sobs No, Tori!! Don't goooo!!! wails  
**Elenya (at 4)**: Um, well, it might be from Buffy... thinks But I think it was actually said by Voldemort (I think, again) at the end of the first movie. shrugs  
**Rakuril**: Here, more! tosses out chapter And Chapter 12 is actually written, but it's more of an interlude than actual chapter. Certain things are stated that will affect the storyline, but it's not a whole lot of action. But it's still there!  
**Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus**: There's absolutely more!! And even more after that! In fact, the story outline from Harry's letter in this chapter is about 3 pages and nowhere near completed. There are lots of little bits where I thought it was gonna wrap up then some twist came along and said, "Nope, not yet!" oh-so-cheerfully. So, yeah, gonna be a long one. grins  
**Constance Malfoy**: Ack, I can't wait for Ron's reaction, either! laughs Unfortunately, Ron will be a bit... um... dense, in this story, so some explanation by Hermione will be required. shrugs That's just how he is to me. 

Okay, now, onto the good stuff! Enjoy! 

**Chapter 11**

Once back at Tori's, Harry shut himself away. He would occasionally allow Tori or Draco into the room, but besides that, he would not speak to or see anyone. He didn't deviate from the pattern until a few days later when the Dursleys returned to claim him.  
  
"If you need anything, and I mean **anything**, Draco and I will be here until school starts again for you two. Just come on over, okay?" Harry nodded, smiling gratefully, and Tori pulled him into a tight hug before handing him over to Draco.  
  
Harry stood before the blond uncertainly. "Hey." Draco stepped in to hug him, but Harry pulled away, glancing quickly over at the glowering Dursleys. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I'd love more than to touch you right now, but they don't need any more reasons to point out what a freak I am."  
  
Draco actually had to clench his fists at his side to prevent himself from reaching out and touching the smaller boy. "You are not a freak," he growled softly, wishing desperately he could tear the family apart with his bare hands.  
  
Harry smiled gently, as if sensing Draco's thoughts. "I know that, Dra, but I don't want to give them any excuses. I'll try to sneak away and come see you sometime, okay?" He discreetly brushed his hand along Draco's arm. Picking up his bag, he followed the rapidly exiting Dursleys. Just before the door closed behind them, Harry threw one more quick, secret smile over his shoulder to Draco.  
  
Then the door closed completely, and Draco's smile for Harry melted into a dark scowl. "I will absolutely kill all of those Dursleys. Someday. Hopefully soon, with any luck," he muttered.  
  
"Not without me, you won't!" Tori protested. She walked up to stand beside Draco and looped an arm around his shoulders. "Don't forget I've waited far longer than you have. I've known longer." Draco nodded, granting her at least that point.

* * *

A few days later, Draco's final school list arrived by Hogwarts owl. Not long after that, a short note from Harry appeared. Draco opened the note slowly, with Tori looking over his shoulder. 

_Sorry I haven't been by or anything, but the Dursleys won't let me out of their sight for a second. It's weird; normally they can't wait for me to disappear so they can forget I exist. In fact, you won't believe what I had to go through to get this letter out. That's beside the point completely, though. I actually wanted to ask if you two could get my books at Diagon Alley for me. The Dursleys won't let me leave for anything, and I can't just not get my school stuff. Thanks, and I hope to see you soon. _

_Love,  
Harry _

Tori and Draco stared at the note for a while, hoping more would just spontaneously appear. "That's it?! That's all he's going to say?" He read it through one more time, hoping he had missed something, that it actually said a lot more than 'Sorry, but get my books for me.'  
  
Tori shook her head. "Something's not right. That doesn't even sound like him! There has to be something going on in that house that he doesn't want to tell us about." She exchanged glances with Draco, then added, "Besides the usual, of course."

* * *

Two weeks later saw Draco boarding the Hogwarts Express, Harry's new books settled in next to his own in his trunk. He'd tried to deliver them to Harry right after buying them, but the Dursleys' door had been slammed in his face at the mere mention of the boy's name. Draco had walked away, mumbling all the curses he planned to use on the family.  
  
He'd arrived early at King's Cross, hoping Harry had done the same. Glancing into all the compartments he passed, Draco rejoiced at finding Harry finally in one of the last. Harry hadn't seen him yet, so Draco took the time to carefully study the other boy.  
  
Dark, bruise-like circles hung under Harry's closed eyes. His shoulders hunched over as if in an attempt to protect his obviously exhausted body. He was even thinner than when he'd first arrived at Tori's early in the summer, giving him a gaunt, haggard appearance. But when he opened his eyes and met Draco's, the bright green was still shining and dancing with an inner mischief and happiness.  
  
Draco felt his own lips curve to equal the smile playing on Harry's face. He opened the compartment door and entered, taking the seat directly across from Harry. Harry, for his part, waited until Draco seemed completely comfortable before launching himself across the seats and latching onto the blonde.  
  
Hugging back just as tightly, Draco was nevertheless surprised; Harry wasn't generally the one to initiate any physical contact. Pulling back slightly, Harry studied Draco's face. "I think I missed you more than I thought I was going to," he said disbelievingly. Instead of replying, Draco just pulled him into another tight hug.  
  
"And the best thing," Harry continued from Draco's shoulder, "is that I'm done with them. I never have to go back to that house again." Draco pulled Harry up into a sweet kiss, not able to express himself any other way.  
  
Harry slipped his arms around Draco's neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss. He reveled in the feeling of Draco's hands on his waist, Draco's lips on his, Draco's tongue... When the two separated, Harry traced Draco's face with his palms, staring into Draco's deep gray eyes. "Draco?" Harry asked almost worriedly. "When we get back to school... This won't change, will it?"  
  
Draco took Harry's fidgeting hands in his own and gave them a reassuring squeeze. "Never, Harry. We have no reason to change now, especially not to go back to the way we were." He smiled softly. "Can you believe that was actually only about three months ago?"  
  
A moment of satisfaction settled on Harry's face before twisting once again into worry. He bit his upper lip, as he tended to do subconsciously, before speaking. "Not even if, I mean..." Draco waited for him to finish the thought, but Harry simply pulled away to sit back in his own seat. "Nevermind." 


End file.
